Mas alla del amor
by camelia-chan
Summary: Por que esto que siento esta prohibido? Nadie ha resultado herido asi que no deberian preocuparse. "no importa que o quien ellos nunca podran separarnos Sakura" tu eres mi camino a la felicidad al igual que yo soy el tuyo, ni siquiera la sangre podra separanos
1. Chapter 1

Más allá del amor.

Capítulo 1.

El día a día en la institución se hacía cada vez mas tortuoso y molesto, el ir y venir de los

otros niños, las risas, llantos, todas la emociones encontradas parecían actuar como un

calmante mortal, nublando los pensamientos como si estuviese dispuesto de esa forma,

Eso es todo lo que podía ocurrírsele a Itachi cada vez que veía el amanecer a través del

encierro del orfanato, no había podido salir de allí desde que sus padres habían tenido el

trágico accidente automovilístico que les había costado sus vidas y que los dejo a el y a su

amada hermanita Sakura solos en el mundo.

Siempre había sido un niño brillante, un prodigio decían lo que le ayudó a comprender la

magnitud de la situación en la que se encontraban, lo cruel que podía ser el mundo que

los rodeaba nada volvería a ser la que fue y nunca podrían volver atrás para recordarlos;

era avanzar o morir en los recuerdos y no podía permitírselo –pensó- Sakura era

demasiado inocente, demasiado dulce para este mundo tan manchado, es por esto que el

se encargaría de protegerla no importa que; ella es el motivo de su existencia desde que la

vio por primera vez lo supo.

He divagado demasiado, debo encontrar a Sakura –dijo el chico en voz baja- asi que

abandono el campo de juegos Sagrado Corazon – siempre son los mismos nombres

estúpidos, que molesto- sus vidas no mejorarían por un nombre u otro.

Aunque había que admitir que no estaba mal era un sitio agradable a la vista.

Verde, árboles, flores, arquitectónicamente bien construido pero todo esto no podía

borrar la tristeza dentro de esas paredes que a veces parecía ser palpable. No como otros

orfanatos que había escuchado de la boca de los demás chicos que se escapaban, el y

Sakura al menos tuvieron suerte en eso, probablemente debido al apellido Uchiha que

ambos portaban. A pesar del dinero de su familia no pudieron escapar de este sitio y

puesto que no tenían familiares vivos que pudiesen ser sus tutores el dinero fue guardado

por el abogado de la familia hasta la mayoría de edad de itachi.

Una vez que Itachi empezó a correr hacia el instituto para continuar la búsqueda de su

Sakura-Hime o Hime-chan como solia llamarla, inmediatamente notó las miradas de

admiración y asombro por parte de las niñas de su edad o mayores que automáticamente

babeaban por el, algo que hallaba en gran medida molesto pero que con el tiempo

aprendió a ignorar; para empeorarlo incluso las maestras solían mirarlo.

Cruzando un pasillo a su derecha encontró la puerta que deseaba ver con tanto anhelo,

estaba decorada con letras infantilles de los alumnos del salón, estando la puerta abierta

hace notar su presencia

"Buenas tardes" pronuncia Itachi con su voz fría e impersonal como es costumbre.

la maestra parece un poco intimidada por el Uchiha pero quien no lo estaría? Pensó

Kurenai sensei, el hermano mayor de Sakura era demasiado serio, frío, dominante,

altamente manipulador, incluso pensaba que a veces el chico carecia de emociones y

otras cosa que no le venían a la mente en este momento.

"Está Sakura lista? He venido por ella."

Otra cosa que era casi un pecado negar es la hermosura del pelinegro ,ese cabello la

forma en la que caía por su espalda como seda negra y tan largo, siempre lo utilizaba

atado a una liga roja en una cola de caballo baja con solo dos mechones de pelo sobre su

tersa piel ligeramente bronceada, esbelto y de caminar elegante casi parecía una estatua

griega.

Pero sin duda alguna lo mas atrayente eran sus ojos, esos pozos tan profundos que no

parecían tener fin y que ahora miraban a la mujer con ligero desdén y molestia.

Finalmente dejó de pensar en todas estas cosas y asintió permitiéndole llevarse a la niña

preguntándose porque no le daba mas libertad que socializara mas, pero que podía hacer

si Sakura seguía con devoción a su hermano mayor.

"Vamos Sakura-hime

Su sonrisa parecía iluminar la habitación y hacer que el corazón de su usual serio hermano

diera un vuelco. Mientras daba vueltas su cabello rosa que llegaba al final de su espalda

danzaba con ella como si de flores de cerezo al viento de tratara dejando a la vista el

rostro mas puro y angelical que debía existir, piel blanca como la nieve, un rostro de

facciones perfectas y lo que mas amaba mirar Itachi eran los ojos verdes de su hermanita

que parecían tener un brillo de otro mundo.

Abrazado a su hime dejaron el salón.

A ella le encantaba como se sentía en los brazos de él era el lugar más seguro en todo el

mundo, nada malo podría pasarle estando junto a el.

Había estado esperando todo el dia por este momento a sus ocho años de edad ya sabia

que ninguna persona la haría sentir de esa forma como lo hacia el con una simple mirada

o al tomarla de la mano

"Vamos corre Tachi-kun- mientras se quitaba los uwabaki y colocándose los regulares

zapatos negros.

Te extrañe tanto que vamos a merendar hoy? Le preguntó animadamente mientras le

hablaba de galletas y helados y demás murmullos que se llevo el viento.

Le encantaba Sakura, ella no cambiaba, seguía amando con locura los dulces al igual que

el, pocas veces podían darse el lujo de comprarlos debido al poco dinero que les proveían

y que debían gastar en productos personales, solamente esperaba que cinco años pasaran

rápido para asi poder llevarse a Sakura de allí y ser felices en otro lugar era su mas amado

sueño. La llevó bajo un gran árbol donde pasaban la mayoría de su tiempo libre, el verano

estaba en pleno apogeo asi que era un buen clima en el que estar allí disfrutaban de la

compañía del otro sin importarles nada mas en ese instante eran felices.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

A veces deseaba no abrir los ojos, hundirse para siempre en la oscuridad, allí

Soñaría eternamente que su vida no era difícil, que no habría orfanato, ni

Padres muertos, solo felicidad el y Sakura para siempre; sabia que era

Incorrecto, por Kami estaba mal solamente considerar eso como una idea,

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Nadie quería llevarse a dos hermanos especialmente a uno de trece y a su

hermanita de ocho años, eran demasiado para una pareja, todos querían

bebes o niños que pudieran amoldar a su manera; tampoco permitiría que

los separaran asi tuviese que vencer a la mismísima muerte en persona.

Cuando algunos padres en búsqueda de niños los señalaban Itachi solía

ahuyentarlos con su usual aura aterradora, ya bastante reconocida por las

personas, solían pensar que un niño no podía actuar de esa manera, pero

eran juntos o nada.

Con un suspiro finalmente abrió sus ojos negros y se giro para observar a

Sakura aun durmiendo- siempre hago lo mismo- pensó el pelinegro con una

suave sonrisa, el siempre la veía, es por esto que no permitió que los

cambiaran de habitación por ser de distintos sexos algo que lo había irritado

en profundidad aun recordaba la mirada atenta de directora del orfanato, no

era cruel estaba simplemente cumpliendo con su deber.

La habitación era pequeña, había una diminuta ventana con barrotes para

evitar los escapes y dos camas individuales, una de la cuales nunca era

utilizada ya que dormían siempre juntos y abrazados desde que Sakura podía

recordar. Se inclinó hacia ella sintiendo su cálido aliento junto con el aroma

de su cabello que ahora estaba desparramado en la almohada y sobre su

rostro, reaccionando instintivamente lo movió con un ligero roce de sus

dedos para observar mejor su rostro.

Dentro de unos minutos llamarían a la puerta y los separarían por el resto del

día, eso era lo mas doloroso para Itachi no verla, su corazón le dolería como

si le faltara algo, como si estuviera incompleto siempre era lo mismo. Por qué

todo era tan cruel? Por qué tenia que ser de esta manera las cosas? No

comprendo el dolor que siento con su ausencia aunque sapa que la veré más

tarde- pensaba profundamente- simplemente me acostumbre a que fuese de

esa forma. Es por eso que la miraba cada mañana para grabar a fuego su

recuerdo, ella es tan hermosa.

Asi que decidió acercarse más procurando no despertarla, pero sabía que no

lo haría ella dormía como un oso. Mirando sus labios notó lo dulces que

parecían y tan suaves, muy suaves; tan sumido en sus pensamientos se

encontraba que no notó dos ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad y una

pequeña risita escapó de la niña rosa que no podía creer que su hermano

parecía en la luna o sus alrededores.

´tachi-kun es tan chistoso- rió Sakura –lo que pareció sacarlo de su estupor,

mientras que con una de sus manitas delineaba el rostro de su aniki; es por

eso que me gusta dibujarte tanto, repentinamente hizo un puchero que le

pareció de los adorable a Itachi.

Sensei dice que que debería dibujar otras cosas, que tengo un don para la

pintura que debería explotar- frunció un poco el ceño- pero yo solo quiero

verte a ti en mis pinturas.

La respuesta de su hermano fue " Sakura-hime" puedo darte un beso?

Inmediatamente un sonrojo furioso cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa mientras el mantenía su estoica expresión. Ella asintió mientras Itachi cerraba el poco espacio entre ellos.

Sí, sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces incluso más de lo que había imaginado

movió los suyos ligeramente contra los de ella no queriendo que el momento

terminaría, pero tampoco quería asustarla, finalmente la dejó ir, mientras

una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa apareció en su rostro aristocrático al ver

que ahora mismo su hime estaba más próxima a un tomate que a una niña

después de todo el sentía un gran amor por su hermana que tiene de malo

expresarlo.

Las clases podrían decirse eran un consuelo para Itachi, si miraba el lado

positivo de las cosas ( cosa que poco hacía )eran excelentes, estrictas pero

innegablemente de gran calidad educativa. El solamente esperaba poder

graduarse e irse con Sakura muy lejos de allí; sin mirar atrás a la tristeza de su

pasado donde sólo había dolor y pena, donde veía a sus padres y todo era

tan simple y feliz, nunca se imaginó en aquellos días lo que la vida podía

cambiar en tan solo un instante.

Su récord académico era mas que impresionante se lo repetían todo el

tiempo, lo adulaban, querían ser su amigo, compañero amoroso, pero todo

era un simple reflejo nadie parecía notar su interior, para ellos era invisible.

Para ellos soy solo un ideal- murmuró para sí mismo- al notar esto la

profesora le preguntó cuidadosamente " sucede algo joven Uchiha?"-

inmediatamente los otros estudiantes que estaban cuchicheando se

detuvieron esperando con ansiedad la respuesta del Uchiha.

No es nada Natsuki-san simplemente pensé en voz alta sobre el ejercicio

realizado. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Respondió en su usual tono frío

nunca permitiendo reflejar la verdad.

Eso esta muy bien joven Uchiha- respondió con un casi imperceptible sonrojo

que por supuesto Itachi no se perdió; mientras la profesora continuaba con

su clase. Siempre iva a ser lo mismo, bufó el pelinegro que simplemente no

podían dejarlo en paz?

Ok procedamos con los siguientes ejercicios- mientras se escuchaban unos

quejidos por parte de los chicos de la clase- no se pongan así será divertido.

Bueno para mí lo es murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de mi fanfiction, no me odien por favor es

La primera vez que publico y estoy nerviosa!

Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen algún consejo háganme saber. A

aquellas personas que están leyendo gracias y actualizare pronto odio

esperar demasiado en las historias que leo. Chau!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La niña de ojos verdes disfrutaba del paisaje en lo mas alto de la torre del orfanato,llegando al inmenso y ruidoso campanario, desde allí podía observar mejor los arboles y la flores, las nubes y lo poco de naturaleza que se podía encontrar en Tokio.

Era verdaderamente una vista impresionante lo azul del cielo era casi abrumador, te hacía sentir literalmente en las nubes; por suerte para ella solamente ´Tachi-nii-kun conocía la existencia de su escondite, prácticamente después de que ella le había rogado por mantener el secreto-

Allí era donde dibujaba, no importa si era a lápiz, carbón o pintando sobre lienzo simplemente el placer de dibujar era su verdadera pasión; lamentablemente la parte del lienzo no podía hacerlo casi nunca debido a la titánica tarea de llevarlo hasta arriba, además siempre había el riesgo de que alguien la viera lo que no podía permitirse bajo ninguna razón.

Era la segunda cosa que mas amaba en el mundo el arte en todas sus formas y colores, el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que creaba algo nuevo hacia latir su corazón de una forma que no conocía y podía olvidar todo, pensó con una pequeña risita.

Lo que mas le gustaba en todo el mundo entero era su arte soñaba con el dia en que pudiese ser libre y vivir plenamente con el y con Itachi no exístia otra cosa en su mente que pudiese competir contra ello, simplemente era en lo que su mente podía imaginar era francamente extraño; ante eso Sakura fruncio el ceño ligeramente pero decidió ignorarlo – recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta se preguntó en voz alta

¿ que no es así como se sienten todos?

Decidiendo ignorar eso tomo uno de sus block en sus paqueñas manos se dejó llevar por su imaginación hacia un mundo mágico, casi mitológico, su aniki tiene una cierta preferencia por este tipo de lecturas y simplemente a ella le encanta cuando el lee para ella, sus paisajes tenían la extraña cualidad de parecer que en cualquier momento se convertirían en realidad ya se lo habían dicho antes.

Su Sensei de arte siempre estaba alentándola con esto, no como si ella no lo hiciera bufó un poco molesta, pero siempre le pedía que hiciera imágenes estáticas como retratos esto no le gustaba para nada no era real, el arte es constante movimiento. La única excepción es Itachi, la única persona a la que dibuja el es simplemente perfecto- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la pelirrosa- para ella el es simplemente su angel, su caballero en brillante armadura.

Inmediatamente su mente corrió al beso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso. No podía creer lo que había sentido en ese momento, no creía que fuese posible sentirse de esa manera, sintió tanto calor como si estuviese en llamas su piel se hizo aun mas sensible y su estomago se sentía chistoso.

Quería sentirse asi de nuevo, quería que el la besara de nuevo, quería saber si el también sintió lo mismo que ella .

Pasándose una mano por la frente notó el calor que estaba haciendo no podía esperar a que el verano finalmente terminase; mientras divagaba no se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando a Itachi, inconscientemente fue lo primero que hizo era casi ridícula la cantidad de retratos que tenia de el.

Esto le recordó no sin molestia lo que su Sensei le dijo y lo que hizo que la enviaran al psicólogo; al parecer notaron que ella era muy apegada a su hermano mayor y de alguna forma estaba mal, era enfermizo como le dijeron; después de todo es su hermano y quien se encarga de ella pero que no debía malinterpretar sus sentimientos, incluso le sugirió o casi ordeno que se separaran por un tiempo. Ella decidio ignorar esto y siguió con su vida normalmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, y solamente lo notó cuando los ligeros cambios en las nubes y las sombras en el cielo se lo indicaron asi que rápidamente empezó a guardas los materiales de su trabajo y de un salto se levantó después de todo es la hora de la merienda y su adorado aniki debe estar buscándola como era usual.

Asi que bajó corriendo la torre con cuidado de no resbalar, cosa que ya le había pasado anteriormente, ya empezaba a escuchar a los otros niños asi que por lo tanto todos deben estar afuera, esto hizo que apretara el paso hacia su hermano.

Corrió tanto que no alcanzó a notar a las dos niñas frente a ella y accidentalmente chocó contra una de ellas y desparramando así todos sus dibujos al suelo.

Lo siento, discúlpenme- murmuró la pelirrosa- mientras recogia todo rápidamente.

No tan rápido- se escuchó otra voz- provenia de la chica de cabello negro y a los hombros. La chica era claramente desconocida para Sakura.

La otra niña de aproximadamente diez años y cabello rubio y rizado con ojos grises y desdeñosos tomó uno de los dibujos que quedaban en el suelo y lo observo detenidamente.

Oh- exclamó- asi que tu eres la mocosa hermana de Itachi-san

Nunca he podido comprender como alguien como tu de cabello extraño pueda estar emparentada con alguien tan grandioso como él- siseó con odio y lo que era la envidia- ante esto a Sakura inmediatamente se le aguaron los ojos.

Ellas al igual que los demás nunca habían podido conocer el motivo de la anormal adoracion que sentía el hermoso pelinegro hacia la niña frente a ellas. A nadie casi nunca le dirigía la palabra pero era increíble de ver la conducta que tenía hacia ella; todos querían a la niña rosa pero ellas no podían ver el por qué de ello y eso es lo que les molestaba en el fondo que había en ella que ellas no tuviesen?

La chica podía sentir el rencor acumulándose en su cuerpo y automáticamente su mano se hizo un puño dirigido a la carita de Sakura quien parecía no poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella, pero a centímetros de su cara el puño no llego porque fue detenido por la mano de su salvador que detuvo el impacto.

Espero que le haya gustado!

En realidad me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero es un poco por pereza porque tengo bastante inspiración para este fic y otros.

Chau y gracias por leer.


End file.
